Temptation
by NaughtyLittleLiars
Summary: Hanna desperately wants what she knows she can't have, and that's Wren. Rated M for a reason.


It all started when Hanna was visiting Mona at Radley and she happened to bump into him. She'd spoken to him a few times before; he was a doctor at the local hospital and Spencer had an on/off relationship with him for a while, but apart from a few casual encounters she didn't know much about him. When Hanna met Wren at the hospital for the first time, she was immediately taken in by his sensitivity and kindness towards her (not to mention those beautiful brown eyes and hot British accent). She opened up to him about her problems with Mona, and she began to look forward to her visits in the hope that she would bump into Wren again.

However, Hanna knew she shouldn't feel like this; she was in love with someone else-Caleb. It wasn't as if her and Caleb hadn't been getting along lately, because they had. It's just that she felt something with Wren that she'd didn't think she'd ever felt before. She wasn't in love with Wren, she just _wanted _him. Badly. While they were talking she would look at his hands and imagine them roaming all over her body, she would become transfixed with his lips and imagine them kissing her in places where she desired to be touched.

It was a hot summer's day in Rosewood and Hanna walked out of Mona's room feeling flustered and stressed out. Mona still hadn't said one word to her and she was beginning to lose the will to fight any longer. She was far too stressed and thought today wouldn't be the best day to bump into Wren, so she marched up the corridor heading for the exit. As she was turning the corner however, she bumped into someone and felt their strong hands grasp her waist to prevent her from falling over. Hanna glanced up to find herself looking into those big, beautiful brown eyes she'd come to know so well.

"Woaah careful there love, if I didn't know any better I'd say you did that on purpose!" Wren winked at her. He wasn't making staying faithful to her boyfriend easy was he?

Hanna suddenly felt like she was about to explode, she'd been feeling like this every time Wren touched her and decided today was the day to do something about it.

"I..uh..I need to talk to you...in private" Hanna muttered, trying not to look him in the eyes in case he saw how turned on she was right now. Wren was still holding her by the waist and people were beginning to stare.

"OK", he said with a smirk on his face. Could he tell how much Hanna wanted him right now?

Wren led Hanna to a small, empty room at the bottom of a flight of stairs, "After you" he said whilst opening the door for Hanna and winking at her again.

Hanna walked past Wren into the room, "accidentally" brushing the crotch of his trousers with her hand. If he was going to flirt then so was she. She heard the door close behind her and immediately felt Wren's strong hands on her waist, turning her around to face him and pulling her body into his. Hanna's heart started beating like crazy; was this actually happening?

"You're such a tease" Wren growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hanna whispered, brushing her hand over his crotch again.

"Oh I think you know exactly what you're doing, but aren't you supposed to have a boyfriend? You're a naughty girl Hanna Marin" Wren bit his bottom lip.

Hanna giggled, right now she didn't care about Caleb. Wren snaked his hand across Hanna's lower back.

"You've no idea how much I want you right now" Hanna whispered into Wren's ear seductively.

"Oh you want me do you love?" Wren said with a cocky smile spreading across his face. "Well if you want me so much, you're going to have to exactly what I say, understand?"

Hanna nodded-she didn't care what Wren made her do; she could see the lust in his eyes and could tell he was already undressing her in his mind. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Strip" Wren demanded. Hanna did as she was told. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her lacy black bra. She let the blouse slide off her arm and onto the floor at her feet. She glanced up and Wren, who looked like he was devouring her with his eyes. He still had that cocky smirk which made Hanna's insides buzz.

"Keep going" He said, pointing to her skinny jeans. Hanna unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them down to her ankles; stepping out of them and thanking God that she'd chosen to wear sexy underwear this morning. She and Wren stood looking at each other for what felt like an eternity, until Wren let out a small moan and closed the distance between them.

Their bodies hit each other with so much force that Hanna though she was going to fall over, until her body was pushed against the wall behind her. Wren put a hand on the wall on either side of Hanna's head, trapping her. He began to lean in incredibly slowly. Hanna couldn't take it any longer and brought her face up to meet his. Wren wasn't about to let Hanna take control though; he grabbed her face, running his hand through her hair roughly.

"Nuh-uh, we're playing by rules, remember?"

With that, Hanna placed her head back against the wall. Wren began to place soft kisses on her lips, teasing her. He took Hanna's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it gently. Hanna let out a soft moan, letting Wren do whatever he wanted to her was a major turn on. Wren made a trail of wet kisses up her jaw line.

"You like that do you?" he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Mmmhmm" Hanna exhaled deeply, he was making her seriously wet and he'd hardly even touched her.

Suddenly, Wren placed a hand on Hanna's crotch. "Ha. Just as I thought,you're already so wet for me baby" he whispered in her ear again.

Hanna couldn't take this much more, the slow pace was killing her. She wrapped her arms around Wren's neck and pulled him into her quickly, their lips meeting ferociously.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist " Wren said in between kisses. "Would you shut up and kiss me?" Hanna moaned.

She got what she wanted- Wren placed his hands on her lower back and increased the speed of the kiss. His tongue brushed Hanna's bottom lip and Hanna granted him entrance to her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance but soon found an easy rhythm. Wren moaned into the kiss, the vibrations sending Hanna wild. He moved his hands down onto Hanna's ass, massaging it gently. She could tell her was getting more and more turned on; he started grinding her against the wall and the kiss was becoming more passionate with every passing second.

Hanna broke away from the kiss, nibbling down Wren's neck. His hands became rougher on her ass, and she looked up into his eyes which were now full of lust.

"I think it's time we get you out of those clothes, don't you think?" Hanna whispered sexily.

All Wren could do was nod; he couldn't take his eyes off Hanna's unbelievably hot body in that lacy underwear.

"The sooner you get them off, the sooner you get to fuck me" Hanna teased.

Wren sprung into action and in a matter of seconds he was down to just his Calvin Klein boxers, his huge bulge exposed.

Hanna licked her lips involuntarily; she could tell this was going to be incredible. However she kept her cool, walking over the Wren and placing a hand roughly on his erection.

"Looks like someone wants me too" she whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe just like he had done to her a couple of minutes earlier.

"You are a bad, bad girl Hanna Marin" Wren smirked; placing his hand on her crotch and rubbing it gently.

"But remember our little deal? I've let you have your fun, it's my turn again"

And with that, he swiftly moved Hanna's underwear to the side and plunged two fingers inside her. Hanna gasped, he'd taken her completely by surprise and the force of his movements had pushed her up against the wall again. He massaged her clit excruciatingly slowly, making Hanna moan.

"Faster...please Wren...go faster" she said, her plea was barely audible.

"What was that love, was somebody begging for more?" This was killing her. "Wren enough of the teasing, just...just fuck me already ok?"

"All you had to do was ask" Wren sniggered, immediately increasing the pace of his fingers.

Hanna began to breathe faster; Wren was hitting her G-spot with every thrust . "Wren...I...I think I'm getting close" she panted.

"Oh no you're not, I'm not done with you yet", removing his fingers suddenly from Hanna's dripping wet sex, making her groan.

"Don't worry, you'll get more where that came from", and before Hanna could adjust from being so close to the edge, Wren thrust himself into her roughly. He was far bigger than Caleb, but Hanna adjusted to his size quickly.

Wren held Hanna's arms roughly above her head, turning Hanna on beyond belief. She wrapped her leg around Wren's waist in order to get deeper penetration. With each thrust of Wren's hips Hanna could feel herself getting closer and closer to an unbelievable orgasm, and she could tell Wren was close too. They were both moaning so loudly that they didn't hear the knocks on the door until the person began talking.

"Hanna? Are you in there?" Hanna stopped. It was Caleb. She'd told him she was coming here to visit Mona today..bad move. Wren obviously recognised Caleb's voice too because he stopped thrusting for a couple of seconds before placing a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh" he whispered.

Hanna smirked; she couldn't believe that she wanted to keep fucking Wren even though her boyfriend was standing outside.

With that, Wren began thrusting deeply into Hanna again, starting slow and then increasing the pace suddenly. Hanna couldn't help letting out a loud moan, forcing Wren to put his hand over her mouth.

"Hanna?" Caleb knocked the door again. "Are you there?"

Wren smirked. He was getting incredibly turned on by the fact that he was fucking the guy's girlfriend while he was standing outside.

"Mmm Wren...I'm getting really cl-" Hanna whispered into his hand. Before she could finish, Wren's movements became sloppier and he spilled his load inside her, moaning her name in that sexy British accent into her ear.

With that, he brought his head down between Hanna's legs and began licking her wet folds. Hanna placed her hands on Wren's head and began moving him in a rhythm whilst he flicked her clit with his tongue. "You taste amazing" Wren said whilst still in between Hanna's legs, the vibrations driving her crazy. After a few minutes of unbelievable oral sex, she couldn't last any longer and spilled into Wren's mouth. He lapped up her juices and looked up at her smiling, standing up and kissing her slowly and passionately, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Wren smirked into the kiss, he was amazed how turned on Hanna still was even after he'd brought her to an incredible orgasm.

"Ehh love, I don't mean to ruin the mood, but I think your boyfriend's outside" Wren sniggered.

Hanna smiled, then nibbled and sucked on Wren's neck, leaving a bruise. "Does it look like I care?" Hanna giggled, right now she was far too caught up with Wren to think about Caleb.

"You're my kinda girl Miss Marin" Wren smirked and pulled her in, slapping her ass playfully.

"So..where were we?" Hanna knew this was going to be a long, yet extremely pleasurable day.


End file.
